Intimate Dreams
by always-there99
Summary: Shounen-ai! A story about Jack and his troublesome dreams. Having the same dream plunging his nights, his dream boy becomes reality. What does he do? JackCliff
1. You

*^*^*^*^*^*^WARNING!!!!*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
This is yaoi, as in boy/boy. I warned you so please no flames. This is a Jack/Cliff story so don't be disappointed if you want Jack with another person.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Intimate Dreams  
  
Chapter 1 - "You..."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Jack smiled in his sleep, turning over and hugging his pillow. Again that particular dream has come again. Hoping that he'll see the face this time, he hugged the pillow tighter. In this dream, he was in his yard, facing the field. About to turn and leave, he stopped when he heard a laugh. Not any laugh but a happy, carefree one.  
  
Turning back and smiling, he ran toward the field of corn crops and began searching for that laugh. Moving through the plants, he stopped when he heard it again but in another direction. Laughing back as if answering that other carefree one, he began searching again.  
  
Hearing it get louder, he turned around and in surprise, he was tackled from behind. Rolling from the impact, his joyfilled friend hung on tight, as if never letting go. Feeling soft arms around his waist gave him warm feelings in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Slowing down from the little roll, Jack landed on his back with his friend now latched to his chest. Feeling the warm embrace, he looked down toward his mysterious friend. Only light brown hair with blond tips was what he could see. Feeling the strong arms around his waist lift higher against his sides, he shuddered at the touch. Those soft butterfly touches were torture for him, making him moan slightly as it got higher.  
  
His heart beating faster every minute, the hands stopped with the touches and the boy placed them on both sides of Jack's head. Looking up, he swallowed hard when he knew he was going to see the mysterious face that plunged his dreams for nights now. Then the boy lifted himself up, over Jack to see his face. And there was that God-like smile which left him breathless. Never did he see such a pure face. Clear blue eyes, moist pink lips, and the skin that even a Goddess would envy.  
  
The boy smiled lightly, closing his eyes slowly. With his breathing getting faster every second, Jack closed his eyes too, awaiting the soft feel of the lips he wanted to touch for so long. Just seconds now, almost there...  
  
Jack opened his eyes, holding his pillow right above him. Narrowing his eyes in anger and disappointment, he threw the pillow against the wall in rage. Rolling over and remembering the dream, another warm feeling flooded in his stomach. Knowing he must get up, he rolled out of bed and got dressed. For weeks now, every now and then, that dream would haunt his nights, making him want more. He chuckled, he was starting to yearn for a dream boy.  
  
Dream boy?  
  
Was that alright for him to think that way? For a boy to like another boy? He wondered about it for a while but then shrugged it off and placed on his backpack, feeling some food in it still. Walking over to his TV set, he watched the weather channel. It was going to rain in the two days but sunny til then. Smiling, this was going to be good for his plants but the animals were going to be abit grouchy.  
  
Walking to his door, awaiting his dog to jump at his feet and beg for food and attention. He grabbed the tools by the door, placing them slowly in his pack, so it didn't squash the food in it. Opening and closing the door, he stopped in shock at the sight before him.  
  
Someone was kneeling in pain by his doorstep.  
  
Who was it? Running over to the bent figure, he crunched low and gently nudged the stranger's shoulder. Hearing the boy mumble something, Jack leaned closer in.  
  
"So...hungry....." The stranger mumbled in pain. Jack jumped up, knowing that he had to help no matter what the situation. Grabbing his backpack, he pulled out a riceball that was going to be his breakfast. Bending back down, he nudged the stranger's shoulder again, holding out the riceball. The stranger first hestiated then grabbed the riceball. Jack straighted up and waited for the boy to finish it. He knew he must have been hungry if he fell down like that. After a while, the boy finally finished it and got up.  
  
"Thank you, I thought I was going to perish." The boy smiled, holding out his hand. But Jack just stared at him, too shocked and shy to attempt anything at the moment. Right in front of him was his dream boy, his token of affection, his crush.  
  
"Are you okay?" The boy asked, still holding out his hand. Then saddening, dropping his hand, "I guess you don't want to touch a stranger's hand, huh? Don't worry, I get that alot." The boy was about to turn, making Jack panick. Grabbing the boy's hand, he blushed and stopped what he was doing.  
  
  
  
"No, I was, uh...Just in shock, that's it." Jack smiled, shaking the boy's hand now. Jack tried to control his blushing by breathing deeply. But that didn't work at all, all it did was fill his head with the boy's lingering scent. The scent of herbs and flowers, with abit of pine. God, was he going to remember that smell for as long as he lived. "I'm Jack." His voice decided to talk for it's self.  
  
The boy smiled and shrugged it off, "Sorry, the name's Cliff!" He placed his hands on his slim hips, making Jack want to wrap his arms around them. "And the bird's Cain!" He pointed to the hawk on the doghouse that Jack didn't even notice before. "I should be going, but thank you for the food, I own you." Cliff turned around, waving.   
  
"I'll see you around!" Jack waved back and smiled. God, did he want to run over and tackled the boy. Seeing the boy turn around and walk off, Jack couldn't help but watch Cliff's hair swing in the wind, the broad shoulders turn as he walked. Blushing, he turned away when he noticed that he was staring at Cliff's bottom. Seeing his dog stare at him, he blushed.  
  
"I wasn't looking at him!" He told the dog but all it did was roll it's eyes. Jack blinked, were dogs allowed to do that? Shaking his head, the boy still had a affect on him. Breathing deeply and looking back at the dog, he smiled.  
  
"Come on, Happy!" He smiled and started walking over to the barn, "We have animals to tend after." The dog barked and followed his master. Abit angry that he didn't get fed. Walking to the barn, Jack smiled shyly, he wondered if Cliff was going to stay in town. Maybe he could see him after his chores.  
  
Just maybe...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
What do you think? Should I continue or not? 


	2. Crush

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Intimate Dreams  
  
Chapter 2 - "Crush..."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Throwing the last of the chicken feed in the bins for his chickens, Jack wiped the sweat off his forehead. Petting the chicken he named 'KFC', he smiled and walked out of the chicken coop. Picking up his dog, Happy, he walked over to the bins and placed him down. Grabbing some food and placing it in Happy's dog dish, the dog barked and ran to it, eating like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"What do you think? Find him or wait til he comes back?" Jack asked Happy who seemed to be too busy to look at him. "Oh, come on, what should I do? I never had this kind of things to deal with before." Jack pleaded to his dog. Making a funny face, he just realized that he was trying to take advice from his dog. Shaking his head, he looked to his field. Right now, he was growing corn and it was to his waist now, he wondered if he should water it now or tomorrow.  
  
Out of nowhere, he blushed furiously, remembering his dream about the corn and a particular person. Turning to Happy, he raised his eyebrows, where was the dog? Happy was just here a second ago and now, just gone. Looking around, he searched the farm but no dog. Frowning, he walked towards the village where his dog was now spending more time now.   
  
"Probably with the docter's dog." He chuckled and passed the ranch where Ann stayed. He wondered what he saw in her at first. Maybe it was her happy out-look at life. Or it could be cause she cared deeply for animals. Decided to visit her first then find Happy later, he turned and started to walk towards her ranch.  
  
Walking into the ranch, he looked around and noticed only one horse in the field. Never seeing a horse up close before, Jack decided to visit it. Walking slowly towards it, he didn't want to scare it or anything at first. Surprised that it looked at him and didn't run away, he smiled. Maybe horses weren't so jumpy as he thought. Walking up close to the horse, he patted it and ran his fingers through the fine hair.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Ann popped up behind him, scaring him. "What're you doing with Cliff? Do you like him?" Ann asked, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Jack blushed deeply, did she knew about Cliff? About his dream somehow? Did that guy already spead around the village that he blushed at him? Wait, wasn't he a stranger? So how could he have told others?  
  
"C..Cliff?" Jack mumbled, trying to sound innocent. But Ann just laughed more, petting the horse's back. Did she know that they already met?  
  
"Sorry, the horse's name's Cliff!" Ann smiled her heart-warming grin. Jack let out his breath, relieved that Ann didn't know about his crush. He just wasn't ready to tell anyone about that yet. Turning back to the horse, Cliff nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's a beauty!" Jack smiled, petting the horse's forehead. Ann then stopped and looked in the other direction, clearly thinking deeply about something. "What?" Jack asked, worried that he did something wrong.   
  
Ann just waved it off, "Later, I have to ask my father something!" She said and walked off, "You can stay as long as you want!" She yelled back to him and spinted to the house where supposely her dad was.  
  
"Well, you are a beauty..." Jack blushed, "And the other Cliff is too..." He mumbled, trying to pretend that he felt nothing for the boy. But it was no use, he was heads over heels over the man. Trying to breathe deeply, he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Jack stopped and turned around. There was Ann's father, walking over to him with Ann trailing right behind him. Raising his eyebrows in questioning, he wondered what was wrong.   
  
"Yes?" He spoke, surprised that he sounded so calm.  
  
"Do you like horses?" Simply enough question.  
  
"Yeah, they're great!" Jack smiled, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Do you know how to take care of them?" Okay, where was this question leading to?  
  
"Sure, I know the basics. Brush them, talk to them, ride them, and keep them inside if it's a cold or rainy day." Jack answered honestly.  
  
"Good. Do you want Cliff's little brother?" Ann's dad asked. Jack blushed, thinking 'Sure, I'll take anybody that was related to the Cliff I met this morning...', Then quickly pushed that out of his mind.  
  
"Sure, but how much?" There had to be a catch, no one would give a horse just to anybody.  
  
"For you, free. But you have to train it for the Horse Races. That's all. " Bingo. That was the catch. But the problem was, did he know how to train a horse for that? "All you have to do is ride it everyday when it grows big enough to carry you." Oh, that didn't sound so hard.  
  
"Okay, it sounds fun." Jack smiled. The man nodded and left to get the horse. Ann watched her father walk away, then walked up to Jack.  
  
"It's just a baby so be gentle with it. We don't have enough room and you seemed nice enough." Ann smiled and ran to her father that was bringing a small colt with him. Jack smiled at the horse, it looked cute and small. Abit on the gruff side but he guessed it was a playful one and tried to take on its brother.  
  
"Just give it a name and it's yours." Ann's father gave the rope to him. Thinking hard for a good name, he thought of only one.   
  
"Blaze." He smiled and he guessed they liked it too since they smiled too.  
  
"Okay! Blaze it is!" Ann smiled and her father nodded, walking back to the house. "Look after him good! I have to feed the animals!" She said and took off towards the barn, leaving Jack there with a small colt looking up at him.  
  
"Well, I guess I should take you home." Jack smiled at the horse which whined in reply. Walking over to his farm, he looked down at the colt. It seemed to have alot of energy since it tried to drag him in every direction. Walking around the corner to his farm, he almost bumped into the horse. Right in front of his house was Cliff the human, holding his dog.  
  
"Hi! Sorry to bother you again but your dog seemed to follow me in the woods. And you were the only one I saw with a dog house!" Cliff smiled, putting Happy down. Jack would only stare at the boy, amazed that anyone could look so perfect and beautiful. Swallowing hard, he walked over to him.  
  
"Thanks, I was about to look for him..." Jack tried to answer. "This is Blaze, I just got him and the dog you found was Happy." Jack looked at the horse, then the dog, then Cliff. Trying hard not to blush, he couldn't help it when Cliff lifted up his arms, coming closer to him. His blushing overcontroling him, he started breathing hard.  
  
"Uhh...Cliff?"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 


	3. Sorry

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Intimate Dreams  
  
Chapter 3 - "Sorry...."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Uhh...Cliff?" Jack asked, nervous and unprepared for anything at the moment. Cliff smiled, lifting his hands to cover Jack's head. Giving Cliff a strange look, Jack asked, "What are you doing?" But it was hard to talk because his hands were so warm and gentle on his head, wanting him to touch him all over with those soft hands.  
  
"Shhh...there's a really beautiful butterfly that just landed on your head!" He chuckled, taking his heads back, making Jack long for more of his touch. Slowly bringing his hands in front of Jack, Cliff slowy opened his hands to reveal a sky blue butterfly that was moving around his hand.  
  
"Wow..." Jack watched the butterfly move to Cliff's thumb then fly away.  
  
"You see, I could never get enough of nature's beauty." Cliff smiled, lifting his hand to stratched the back of his head. Jack turned to him, watching his hand go through his soft hair. Swallowing nervously that he was so close to him, Jack took a step back but tripped over his dog.  
  
"Ahh!" Jack yelled, falling back but feeling his hand get caught by a strong firm one. Getting pulled back up before hurting his dog, Jack was standing up-right again. Cliff smiled, making Jack blush out of embrassment and shyness.  
  
"Lucky I saw your dog before you fell!" Cliff waved to him, turning around. "Well, Cain and I have to get lunch now." Walking to the front of the farm, he turned back to Jack, "Know any good fishing spots?" He smiled the way that made Jack's heart flutter. Wanting again to run over and tackled him and never letting go, Jack's mouth starting again without him knowing.  
  
"There's a good spot near the stream just not far. I get all my fishing done there." He pointed east of his farm. Cliff smiled and turned back, making Jack turn around and blush all the more. Hearing the footsteps fade off, Jack let out his breath. Everytime he thought of Cliff, his heart would ache and he wanted to get closer to him as much as possible. Seeing Happy stare at him, Jack grinned.  
  
"And I bet you just setted that all up, huh?" Jack laughed and sat next to his dog. Looking up, he saw Blaze walk around the farm, getting used to his new surroundings. "I guess I can't blame you. I am in a happier mood when I'm near him, huh?" Jack looked to his dog who barked happily in reply.  
  
"Come on, let's get Blaze and show him his new home!" Jack rubbed his dog's head and jumped up. Running toward the horse, Happy continued barking, following his master. Jack ran to the horse who jumped in joy.  
  
"Woh..." Jack smiled, petting the horse's mane to calm it down. Finally getting it to settle down, Jack grabbed the rein that was tied to Blaze. Walking over to the stables, Jack took off the rope and lead the horse's mouth to the hay and water. Happily whining, the horse began to eat. Then he started to rub behind the horse's ears, feeling calm too.  
  
"Do you think Cliff's the same as your brother? Calm and collected? Or hiding a quick-tempered person behind that beautiful mask?" Jack asked, scratching the horse's neck now. But Blaze just ignored him, too busy trying to find what piece of hay was the sweetest.  
  
Making a face, he said, "They're all the same!" He laughed and decided to water the corn. Turning around and walking to his house. He started blushing again when the dream popped back up in his head. Feeling his heart ache, Jack felt his stomach go warm and maybe, fuzzy at the thoughts of Cliff. Going into his house and grabbing the watering can, he came back out. Walking near the little pond, Jack found his dog digging a hole to China in his field, Jack dropped his watering can and ran over to stop the dog.  
  
"NO!!! No more digging!" Jack picked up the dog, hitting his nose softly. "You can do this in other places, not in the garden." Putting the dog back down, Happy began digging again. "HEY!!!" Moving his dog, he started scowling the dog. "No more digging, no....huh?" Jack whispered, forgetting about the dog. Looking back to the hole, Jack saw something in the dirt. Crawling closer to the hole, Jack cleaned the dirt away from what looked like a wooden box.  
  
"What the heck?" Jack let out, picking up a wooden box that seemed to be broken. Shaking it a few times, Jack pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack. Reading the paper, he smiled.  
  
"GOOD DOG!!! YOU FOUND THE SECRET TREASURE!!! Well, it's not so secret now, huh boy?" Jack laughed, sitting back down with Happy right next to him. Shaking the box again, Jack opened it and frowned. Didn't he remember that it played music? Looking to Happy who gave a puzzled look, Jack shrugged.  
  
"I knew it played some type of music. Do you remember?" Jack asked, seeing that it had a dirty mirror inside and enough room in it to store things like jewelery, trinkets, and rings. "Come on, let's see if Rick can fix this!" Getting up and dusting himself off, he decided to delay the watering of the corn again. Running to the entrance of his farm, Jack whistled for his dog to hurry up. Hearing barking behind him, Jack ran to Rick's shop.  
  
Running through town with his dog behind him, Jack slidded around the corner and knocked on the door. "Come on, don't be closed yet!" Looking at his watch, he was sure he had 20 seconds left. Hearing the door open, Rick smiled.  
  
"Uh, hi! I'm just closing right now!" Rick smiled, walking out the door and locking it.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Jack yelled out, startling Rick. "Can you fix this?" Jack breathed heavily, now exhausted from running so fast. Rick looked down, staring at the box. Jack gave the wooden box to him, hoping that he can atleast do something.  
  
"I think I can." Rick examined the wooden box, "Give me a few days." Jack nodded, turning around and ran back to the farm. Hearing little footsteps behind him, Jack turned his head to make sure that Happy was still following him. Turning back, Jack hit something pretty hard. Falling back, Jack sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Sorry, I should have watched where I was going!" Hearing the voice of his crush, Jack jumped up. Seeing Cliff smile at him, Jack frowned, seeing spoiled fish on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry! I never seen you too! I'll pay..." But Cliff cutted him off by covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
  
  
Smiling at him, Cliff asked, "Just help me catch a few then!" Nodding while Cliff's hand still over his mouth, Jack felt his cheeks burn at the touch.  
  
"....okay."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
End Chapter!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
